Alpha and Omega: Three Times The Adventures
by Wolf From The South293
Summary: Kate and humphrey meet a new wolf in jasper park but we all have to go on a crazy adventure to save alll three of kate and humphreys pups
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha and Omega three times the adventure  
**  
**Hey all Wolf from the south here bringing you a new fanfic of one of my favorite movies its my first one so hope you enjoy**

Chapter 1: The New Omega

So… it starts off like this I am a black and white wolf named Michael good name huh but I'm 2 years of age for wolves that's adult age but enough explaining lets get into it

I shout "Woooooooooooohooooooooo" as me, humphrey, salty, shakey, and mooch log sled down the hill at lightning speed humphrey says "alright guys quickly roll left" so we lean left and the log sled goes left of course but we keep heading straight until humphrey says "mooch lower the boom" so mooch puts his tail to the ground and launches us off a small hill we all shout "yea! Alright!", then we hit then ground and the sled breaks and we get sent flying everywhere.

I slam right into a tree my ears and tail go flat and then I fall flat on my back with my paws in the air salty comes up and says "whoa bro is he alright" mooch says "I don't know but someone should try to wake him up" I say "no need im up" and I flip over and stand up then out of nowhere we hear a loud shout "Humphrey!" humphrey, me, salty, shakey, and mooch flatten our ears and turn around to see an angry kate.

Humphrey says "yes my beautiful mate" he says it with slight fear in his voice but kate says "where are the pups….." humphreys ears perk up and he starts moving his head around and says "huh I thought they were with you?" kates mood slightens a little and she says "no I left them with their father" then I hear three voice shout "Incoming!" I quickly turn and get slammed into by three air born pups I say "ugh…"then kate says "Humphrey have you been teaching the pups how to log sled….." he starts to say no but he sees her stare and says "yes….." then kate says "um new omega…. Wait whats your name I have never seen you before" I say "oh my names Michael im from the south pack nice to meet you miss" I then bow and kate smiles at my gentle wolfness and she says "nice to meet you as well but can you do me a favor and watch mine and Humphreys pups why I talk to their father" humphrey mouths to me "help" but I say "uh sure kate is it" she nods then I continue "I wouldn't mind watching them" she says "thanks now come humphrey" and she walks a distance away with humphrey following.

I then turn to the pups and say "so what are your names little ones?" one male says "names stinky I'm soon going to the best alpha" then a female says "I'm Claudette" then a little smaller then the rest jumps and says "and I'm runt nice to meet you sir" I laugh at his enthusiasm at saying his name then says "nice to meet you pups names Michael I'm new to this pack I joined last week I think eh well I cant remember really" then I look over at kate and humphrey and see humphrey has escaped punishment again from kate by smooth talking her I say "that sly dog".


	2. Meeting someone new

**Chapter 2:**

Well everyone im back again which means time for another chapter  
Michael: oh god hes back time for boring time  
Me: hey shut it you want me to take away your mate  
Michael: … okay this guy is evil but disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not own any of the alpha and omega characters he does however own me and amber but not the movies either but read and review please.

Humphrey then starts walking back as he does I hear kate say "come on pups" they all say "coming mom" and walk off following behind kate, I then say "Trouble in paradise eh humphrey?" he says "oh shut it man I already heard this from salty" I say "oh sorry but I overheard that kate wants us to collect something" he says "yup she asked me to go find berries for tonight and for you to go find some prey to hunt" I say "the omega has become the alpha but consider it done" he says "good meet back at the main den when got some".

I say "will do" I then turn and dash off into the woods to find the caribou that stay around jasper, I then get a few miles away to start searching until I catch a scent trail and start to follow it but it leads me right to a mountain I look up at it and say "what am I a mountain wolf" and I starts walking up the snow covered ground of the mountain until I spot a lone caribou halfway up the mountain eating.

I quickly crouch and make sure I'm not scented out I then say silently "time to strike" I pounce from my hiding spot heading straight for the caribou but he moves out of the way sending me straight for a white female wolf who jumped at the caribou as well our heads then collide and send us to the ground after we hit I say "ugh…" after I land I then hear the female say "oh my head….." I then rise up and look at her seeing her slowly stand up and I look at her face my expression in a trance because how pretty she is she then speaks by saying "you shit for brains you made me miss my kill ugh now I'm going to be out here for another two hours".

I quickly snap out of my trance and say "shit for brains hey wait a second you're the one stopped me from getting my kill" she says "ha you couldn't hunt your own tail now go back to your whelping den" I say "you speak tough for a little female" she says "little" and she growls and jumps at me I growl as well and we start to fight, at the end of the fight I pin her to the ground and put my teeth up to her neck about to kill but she starts to whine and says "you fight well but please don't kill me I was wrong about you" I then clamp my jaws shut two inches away from her neck and pull my head back and step off her and say :why would I kill a female I wouldn't do that in a million years especially if she is the prettiest female with blue eyes that shine like a diamond" her ears perk and her stance stiffens and her tail starts to wave side to side and she says "oh….oh… thank you… your very sweet" I say in my head "if she was human I think she would be blushing" but then the female says "im amber nice to meet you im…. Sorry for attacking you and getting angry" I say "its alright I understand but my names Michael nice to meet you too" I then say "you're a lone wolf arent you" she nods then I say "what do you say to coming with me back to my pack and help me finish hunting some caribou" she nods and says "I would love to" I say "come on then" I then start running off to find more caribou and she follows keeping up with my speed.

After awhile we do find two more caribou and kill them and start to return back to the pack and right as I come back humphrey spots amber and says "I send you to go hunt caribou and you come with a female to" amber says "he did yes and I'm planning on staying" humphrey says "huh well welcome then Michael will show you his den later" then he walks off to I then drag mine and ambers parts of the kill back to my den amber follows of course, when I finally get back there me and amber eat the caribou meat we have but after we do I go into my den and curl up and yawn amber soon joins me and curls up beside me but she puts her head under my head and instantly falls asleep my ears oak for a second but they go back down and I just yawn again and instantly doze off not long after she did.

**A/N hey hey what do you know a kind of cliffhanger but I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me a couple hours to write it but still don't forget to…..  
Michael: Read and Review please!  
Me: -_- cya till next chapter**


	3. Pup-napper

**Chapter 3:Pupnapper  
ELLO! I'm back again brining you another chapter Michael go ahead and roll with the disclaimer so we can get into the chapter  
Michael: okay sheesh calm down bro but disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not any of the alpha and omega characters not the movies but he does however own me and amber either but read and review please.**

In the middle of the night three wolves sneak into the western pack, a gray one with across his left eye, a black colored one with no scars just a blind right eye, and the last one reddish in color missing her right front paw but they came into the pack territory to steal stinky, Claudette, and runt the gray one whose name is slash says in a whisper "alright grab the pups silently and don't make any noise what so ever" the female whose is rose says "This is to easy" she says it with guilt in her voice the other male whose name is rock says "who cares lets grab them and go".

So they each grab a pup and dash out of the main den and into the wood with the pups in the mouths….. , The Next day I wake up a little bit before amber does and I head out and stretch then I hear and ear splitting scream from kate and Humphreys den

I hit the ground and cover my ears with my paws amber come out and says " that sounded like it came from Kate we need to go check up on her" I say "seems like a good idea "so we head off the main den.

Once we finally get there I say "hey Kate what's wrong?" she says "my PUPS are gone!" amber says "what? Who took them" Kate says "I don't know but we have to find them please" and she starts to cry and Humphrey starts to comfort her then I say "I could scent them out I was a pretty good smeller back in my old pack" kates face lights up as she says "Really?" I say "yea give me a second" I then sniff the air and catch three scents that were left last night I then put my nose to the ground and start following the rest of the scent with my nose to the ground.

We get to the entrance of the woods but I the scents start getting mixed up because of the smell of the trees I say "sorry all the trail ends here looks like we are guessing here" (Instantly to runts P.O.V.) I slowly start to wake up in an opening near a river I say "huh where am I" I look over to Claudette and stinky and say "hey guys where are we?" stinky says "I don't know runt but what I do know is we aren't in jasper" Runt says "huh well we need to find where we are" Claudette says "I agree with runt".

After she says that I hear a familiar voice say "well look here paddy are you seeing what I'm seeing" I hear another voice for who I take is paddy says "yes I do Marcel it seems we have found Kate and Humphreys pups but what are they doing out here " I then see the two birds land on the ground in front of us we all say "paddy! Marcel!" but I also ask "marcel where are we" he says "well little pup you are in Yellowstone national park Idaho a fair distance from home"

(Back to my P.O.V.) I look at the snow ground we are walking on lookgin for tracks but I only see a few I say "hey amber how long have you been out here on your own when you were a lone wolf?" she says "I guess since I was ten months" I say "huh wow but have you been looking for a mate" she says "what?" I say "nothing" she then says " I heard what you said and yes I have been looking but I think I found one" I say defeated "oh…" she giggles and says "its you stupid but don't go asking for pups because I don't want any yet" I say "Woooohooo and don't worry I respect you ill wait till your ready" she smiles and says "good but lets rest for the night".

So we stop halfway across the mountain and I sit on a rock ledge and howl "ahhhwooooooo" then I hear another howl behind me and I see its amber after she howls I say "wow…." she then comes up to me and kisses me and says "are you coming to bed?" I say "I am now" so I follow amber to the place we will sleep and curl and we sleep exactly the same way we did the first night.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter there we will be another one later on today but im going to take a little break  
Michael: when he says break he means sleep  
Me: exactly but well cya in a little while read and review please  
**


	4. The Wounded wolf

**Chapter 4:The Wounded Wolf  
Michael: O_O you better not be meaning me  
Me: oh you'll see but do the disclaimer  
Michael: Disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not any of the alpha and omega characters or movies but he does however own me and amber.**

The Next Mourning… I wake up with a scare seeing a goose over my head I say "ahhhhh!" the goose screams as well amber says "Michael what's going on" she then spots Marcel a.k.a the goose and she says "um who are you?" I say " Jesus Christ Marcel  
you couldn't wait till after I woke up" he says " I guess I could of but were are Kate and Humphrey I have something important to tell them" Kate says "over here" me, amber, Marcel, and paddy all turn to see Kate and Humphrey walking over to us from where they were Kate then says "so Marcel what do you have to tell us".

Marcel says "well…. We found your pups but your not going to like where they are and why are they there" I speak for kate by saying "they were pup-napped" kate then says "now where are they marcel?" paddy and marcel look at each other then paddy says "we saw them in Idaho near the river we were going to take them back" marcel cuts em off and says "but after we talked to them we heard three behind us and quickly flew off and now we are here".

Kates eyes widen and she says "we have to go get them now!" and she starts running off humphrey says "kate wait!" then out of nowhere Winston steps out and stops in front of kate making her stop Winston says "good I finally found you all but kate theres something I got to tell you, you too michael" my ears perk and I say "uh sure sir" I then follow kate and Winston a distance from the others, once we do kate says "what's wrong dad?" Winston says "well before you all left I was going to tell you two that you are…. Brother and sister" me and kate quickly look at each other and we say at the same time "huh?" then Winston says "eve told me after you left so I went looking for you". 

I say "well I'll be I would of never of took it that I was related to kate" kate says " I didn't think I was related to you either michael" I shrug then Winston says "now you might be thinking how…. Well kate when you and lily were born there was a third which is michael but we couldn't keep michael because he was threatened by the northern pack so we had no choice to send him away to the south pack".

I say "huh well wonder why I was threatened" Winston says "I don't know really but if I remember I'll tell you when you get back but I got to return back to the pack good luck finding the pups" we say bye to Winston he then rushes of back to the western pack me and kate then walk back and I say "alright everyone we move out to Idaho don't ask question just lets go" so we all start walking towards an old gas station named eat food get gas" so we can get a free trip to Yellowstone but out of nowhere a little female pups jumps out of nowhere onto my face saying "Got You!".

I say "Ahhhh!" I start moving my head around trying to get her off but amber gets her in her mouth and the pup says "hey put me down" I say "don't amber now little pup what's your name and why did you do that" she says "my names mia and I was just having fun"

Amber puts mia down and says "calm down michael she's just a pup" I say "well…" I don't get to speak because three rogue wolves come out of nowhere and start growling at all of us me, kate, humphrey, and amber get into our attack stances and growl as well one of the rogues speak saying "you will die for trespassing!" he then snaps at us then jumps at me thinking I'm the leader the rest of the rogue rogues jump at the rest of my group, but I dodge his attack and bite into his right flank as he goes by he yelps and he quickly returns a bite onto my neck but not biting hard enough to kill me which was his first mistake I then turn and run, bounce off a tree and kick him into another tree hard enough to crack his skull and shatter his spine leaving him dead I then pass out from blood lose 


	5. On The Road Again

**Chapter 4:On the road again  
Michael: sounds fun to be on the road  
Me: ill tell you ya one thing being in a vehicle isn't as fun as it seems  
Michael: I'll take your word for it now Disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not any of the alpha and omega characters or movies but he does however own me and amber.**

(To Ambers P.O.V.) I finish killing off the rogue wolf that was fighting me and I look around and see mia hiding and Michael laying on the ground with blood coming from his neck I shout "Michael!" I rush over to him and look at his the wound so does mia, mia says "is he going to be alright? I say "I don't mia but help me collect some herbs" mia nods and we quickly rush off to find some herbs so I can stop the bleeding, I look across the ground and find the herbs I need and crush them up in my paw and quickly rush back to Michael where mia is waiting on me and we both lay the herbs we have on his wound and I wrap the wound with some spider silk I hear him grunt in pain from the herbs taking effect but me and mia pull him into a nearby den I sigh and lay across his back and doze off while he heals.

(To runts P.O.V. again) I turn my head left to right following the three adult wolves down the river side I look to stinky and whisper "where do you think they are taking us now?" stinky says "I don't know runt" Claudette says "maybe to their pack runt if that's the case at least we will be safe" I say "yea…." so we keep following the adults until we get to a large open area filled with a lot of wolves, one of them comes to us and he looks like the leader he says "good you got the pups this will lead that mutt Michael right into our trap sarah take the pups and watch them" the female beside him says "yes father now come along pups" so me, stinky, and Claudette follow sarah over to a spot away from the others and she tells us to rest for the night so we curl together and fall asleep.

(Back to Michaels P.O.V. at the next mourning) I slowly starts to wake up I yawn then say "wow…. What happened" amber who is laying across my shoulders or back says "you passed out yesterday from loosing a lot of blood but me and mia went and got you some herbs and put them on your wounds I wrapped your wound in spider silk then brought you in here so your wound would heal overnight" I say "oh…. Well thanks amber you really saved my tail" she smiles and says "your welcome Michael I don't need to loose you before you eve marry me or we make a family" I say "well amber can I ask you a question" she says "depends on what it is" I say "well when we get back would you like to marry me?" her ears perk and she smiles and says "yes I will Michael" I say "Woohooo" amber laughsa and she reaches her head and licks the side of my muzzle then she stands up and walks outside I get up and follow her out.

Once we get out there we see kate and humphrey are ready to go and we head out again humphrey says "hey kate remember when we log sledded in to save your dad?" kate says "yes humphrey" he says "well you seemed to like so why don't you want the pups doing it" she says "because humphrey they could get seriously hurt" humphrey says "I know but" she says "humphrey we will talk about this later" me and amber were just listening to the conversation but weren't paying attention to where we are walking and we go tumbling down the hill in front us heading straight for the gas station below.

We both shout "ahhhh!" until we stop on the concrete flat on our bellies beside the building I say "ugh…. are you alright amber?" she says "yea I'm alright…. what about you" I say "I'm good" I then stand up and so does amber but not soon after we stand kate and humphrey run down to us and see that we are alright humphrey then says "hey look" we all look and see a mobile home just like the one in the first movie and I say "alright lets go" so we dash over to the vehicle and once we get there I open the back door and me humphrey jump in last after the girls do.

A little while after we do the people return and start heading on the road heading for Yellowstone, while we are in there kate, amber, and mia lay on the bed talking while me and humphrey are looking around and find two motorcycle helmets , two cross chain necklaces, and sun glasses we then put them all on and dance to the rock they got playing in the cab of the mobile home amber, kate laugh at us while mia joins in with dancing with dancing.

Later on that day I lay on my side with my legs stretched out asleep while everyone is else except one is asleep and its kate she sighs then says "I really hope my pups are alright" then she goes over to humphrey and lays down beside him…The next mourning…I wake up hearing the vehicle slowly coming to a stop but its only at what humans call a grocery store I wait till everyone is awake, once they all wake up I say "come on we need to get moving we are close so I open the door and wait till everyone is out once everyone is out I jump out when I do kate says "does anyone need a bathroom break" we all raise our paws even mia does, so we all go do our business and quickly return I return with a muffin package in my mouth so does amber humphrey, amber and mia kate says "well at least you all found food "so we pop open the muffin bags and divide them between all five of us and we eat them after we do we continue on our way to the park to get the pups.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it may take me a couple days to get a new chapter just giving you the heads up but hey im doing the best I can but hope you enjoyed and read and review please  
Michael: I consider him giving us the muffins in the story and act of kindness  
Me: *takes away your muffin*  
Michael: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	6. Impending doom

**Chapter 4:Impending Doom  
Michael: Oh shit please don't let me that is dying please  
Me: I don't know you'll find out but I will tell everyone who's reading this chapter will be full of suspense now do the disclaimer.  
Michael: I'll take your word for it now Disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not any of the alpha and omega characters or movies but he does however own me and amber.**

As we walk I head mia say "ugh how much longer do we have to walk" I say "we shouldn't be far I mean that ree line should be it" amber says "it probably is Michael anyways besides my little pup don't get tired yet but I hope that tree line is it because I'm starting to get tired like mia" I say "well like I said we shouldn't be that far" kate says "well the sooner we find my pups the happier I'll be "so we continue walking into the forested area of Yellowstone, we walk a couple more feet until we get to an open area where I spot stinky, claudette, and runt I say "over here their here" but I also see a female wolf quarding them but then out of nowhere a wolf shouts "get him!" then I get jumped by a wolf and pinned to the ground with his to my neck."

I start to struggle to get free but he presses his paw harder against my neck amber gaspers and runs to help me but she gets pinned down as well so does humphrey, kate, and mia I say "what do you want with me" then I hear a familiar voice say "I want justice for what you did before you left" I look up seeing scar a black and white wolf with a scar across his left eye and I say "scar… I shoulda known it was your pack who took the pups."

Scar says "of course it was you dumb ass but now your going to get what's coming to you" amber says "Michael… what did you do?" scar says "go on tell her tell everyone" I say "no" then the whole who has his paw on my neck starts to push harder which hurts my previous neck wound which causes me to shout in pain I say "alright alright ill tell" so he releases the pressure and I start explaining "one day while I was watching the alphas pups who is scar I was attacked by a pup wanted to play but when I was knocked off my pst a bear snuck into the den where the pups were and his mate and killed them all except one pup the one who wanted to play" ambers eye widen at this and she says "Michael…. No"

Kate and humphrey even are in shock scar says "ha now you see why we pup-napped those twos pups because we knew he would help out in finding them so the were bait to lead him into my trap" I just whine and have a defeated look on my face, at that moment marcel and paddy are flying over and marcel says "paddy looks like their in trouble we must quickly round up the other birds" so they fly off to round up more birds.

Scar says "get him ready he dies tonight for letting my some of my newborn family and mate die" so they take me to the center and tie me to the ground so I cant move and all south pack wolves crowd around me growling ready to attack sarah the alphas daughter sees this and says "he cant die it wasn't his fault it was min I got to do something or else" so she starts thinking of what to do as the wolves keep advancing towards me

**welp everyone that's it for tonight sorry the chapter was short but I hope you all enjoyed read and review please  
Michael: oh I hope sarah saves me.  
**


	7. The Final Fight

**Chapter 5: The Final Fight  
Michael: Wooo the final fight is here wonder who wins  
Me: Boy you really want to know the end very badly but I warn you all this chapter might be long  
Michael: Sorry I just want to ruin the end but guess ill do the disclaimer, Disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not any of the alpha and omega characters or movies but he does however own me and amber oh and also Wolf From The South293 will not take any oc characters atm since this is the last chapter**

Then sarah finally thinks of what to do and she jumps off the ledge she is standing on and she dashes towards me she shouts "stop! He didn't cause my brother and sisters and mothers deaths I did" she then gets up to me and scar says "sarah what are you talking about?" she says "I was the pup that distracted Michael from his post" I say "he's just now getting to know this" she says 'shush" so I shut up and scars eyes widen in shock and he stammers as he says "well you will die along with him now get them!" sarah then quickly unties me just as scar and his group jump at us.

I dodge scar by sliding out of the way and quickly dash over to amber and start to untie her once I get the vines untied me and her start fighting side by side, a wolf jumps at me and I quickly claw him across the snout sending him sideways into a rock, I then charge at a south pack wolf who isn't paying attention so I catch him off guard by stinking my fangs into his throat killing him I then hear amber growl and look over at her seeing her bite into another south pack wolves muzzle she then twist's her head sideways breaking his neck, I also look over at kate and humphrey are fighting as well then out of nowhere scar jumps at me and sends us rolling down a hill and then stop in front of a free way with cars going by at really fast speeds.

I then get up after I do scar jumps at me and bites into my right leg breaking the bone which gives me the chance to bite into his neck but he doesn't die I let go an scar then claws me across my right eye I throw back my head howling in pain from it then scar takes the to pin me down on the ground about to bite me in the neck on the jugular and he says "any last words….runt" I say "one…. have fun in hell" I then kick him with back legs sending him into the path of a speeding semi truck that hits him while he is mid-air.

I then hear a loud thud come from his body getting then ran over by the tires a couple of times, I then slowly rise with blood going into my right eye stinging it and my right leg throbbing as I start walking to get back to amber and the others but I hear amber say "Michael!.. Michael are you alright" I see her coming down the hill and stop right in front of me first she looks at the wound on my right leg and the scratch across my right eye she then starts to lick the wound across my right eye to clean the blood off of it I then say "yea I'm alright now that you're here".

She smiles at me and starts to rub her head up against my neck fur then after she does it she then kisses me, mia, stinky, claudette, and runt all say "yuck!" me, kate, humphrey, and amber laugh at them then kate says "well lets all get back home" I say "agreed I had enough of this adventure for now" amber says "same here".

Epilogue: So it takes us exactly two months to get back to jasper but a day after we arrive me and amber get married just like I promised her I would, she had a rose behind her left ear which made her look as beautiful as ever. Then well… a week later I asked her if she wanted pups and she said yes so of course we reproduced (threw in a science word there) then after 63 days (yes that's how long it takes for female canines to give birth I blame my animal science class) she gave birth to four healthy pups two females and two males and to give you a little detail on how they look here you go the first male is a solid black one with green eyes like his dad named zack the second male is a black and white one with brown eyes named brandon, now the first female is named faith and she is solid white with blue eyes like her mother and the second female is solid grey with green eyes and her name is angel (someone helped me come up with those names) and we are all living pretty good if I do say so myself eh amber?" she says "yes michael but I'm going to go looking for food see you and the pups later love you" she then goes over and nuzzles the pups and comes over to kiss me then walks out of the den then zack and faith both say "what's breeding?"

**Fin**

Well all that's it for this story I hope you all enjoyed this I really enjoyed writing this I hope you all enjoyed reading this but question would you all mind me writing a zombie apocalypse story or a story with where the characters are furries and no not the demons like animals with humans characteristics leave your answers in the review section and as always read an review please  
Michael: woo I won the fight but bye all cya next time this guy decides to write a sequel. 


	8. Not a chapter just giving an update

**Hey all Wolf From The South293 here I have a new story out so no this is not a chapter it is just an update telling you I have a new story out so check it out s/10253759/1/The-Western-Rebels-On-The-Rise**


End file.
